Match Maker, Match Maker, Make Me a Match
by TheBloodyBlackRabbit
Summary: Ireland has been watching them for a while now. She knew they were meant for each other, but they refused to admit their feelings even to themselves. When Ireland can't take it anymore, she decides to give in to her devilish side and play match maker for her big brother.


"Really America, can you get any more disgusting?!" England yelled as the world conference was once again going nowhere with the narcissistic nation trying to talk over everyone and around everything he stuffed into his mouth.

America simply glowered before purposely shoving what was left of his burger into his mouth. England rolled his eyes and looked anywhere, but at his once former charge. America did the same a slight pout on his lips.

If she hadn't been watching so carefully, like she had been the past week, Ireland would have missed America stuffing the left over burgers into his bag to go uneaten. England on the other hand was silently beginning to hating himself for being so harsh on America.

Ireland smiled, and leaned to the side propping her head in her hand. Eventually whoever had ended the fight would apologize and both men would leave to go back to their separate counties. Always in a constant dance around each other, for Ireland it was decent entertainment during these boring world conferences.

After the conference finished, Ireland waited outside the conference room so she could talk to her big brother. Cracking the door open slightly she listened as England started the apology portion of the dance. "America…..you're not that…..disgusting. It's just the way you scarf down those burgers… seriously you're going to choke one of these days and I refuse to use the hymlic on you."

America chuckled and shrugged. "It's all good Iggy, though you should probably go take a nap your getting cranky in your old age."

"Why you no good pompous ass" England growled before lightly punching America's arm. Soon both were chuckling good naturedly and America turned to leave.

"I'll see you later England try to learn how to cook something." America waved over his shoulder. Pausing to give Ireland a small smile and ruffle of hair, America headed out of the conference building. Ireland glared playfully after the big brother like country and stuck her tongue out at the retreating back.

Turning back to the conference room Ireland watched England a moment more. It was obvious the older nation had no clue that she was there, America's greeting having been silent. England sighed before dropping into the chair he had occupied throughout the whole meeting. Absent mindedly he pushed a pencil back and forth across the table.

Ireland sighed she should leave now, England won't want to talk about anything for a while. This part of the dance was the most annoying for Ireland to watch. It was obvious to her that England was infatuated with America and consequently enough America was the same. All they needed was a good push…..

'No, Ireland refrain. Even Scotland thinks you meddle too much as it is. There is no reason to go supporting his sediments." Ireland scolded herself and tried to leave. She really did try. Turning back to the conference room Ireland walked quietly up to England.

"Brother why are you so sad?" Ireland made sure to make her voice quiet and gentle as possible. So as not to startle the other nation.

England hummed and looked up briefly before going back to the pencil. "It's nothing Ireland, and could we not argue about your freedom today? I'm a little tired and would like a rest please."

Ireland scowled and barely held in a growl. This arrogant….son of a donkey's arse….scone loving…..idjit! Ireland looked off to the corner fuming, ok so maybe lately she had been hammering England for some freedom but she deserved! Constantly obeying him, being a good girl…..no no this was not about freedom, not today.

Clearing her throat Ireland tried to make her voice sound soft again, but a little of her irritation still showed through. "I'm not asking about my freedom brother. I'm asking about why you are always so depressed after conferences."

England gave a small sigh and smiled fondly at Ireland before leaning over to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't assume anything, but seriously I'm fine I just got hit with a load of jet lag."

Ireland clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. 'Ok, if he didn't say it in the next minute she was going to …oh screw you Scotland!' Taking a deep breath Ireland let it out shakily breath. "England, I'm not stupid nor am I a child. Something is bothering you and I would like to help if it's at all possible. And before you use that same lame excuse again it's not freaking Jet lag because were in the same time zone you idjit."

England blink surprised to have Ireland riled up and insulting him. She had become rather passive over the years, finally almost accepting his rule. It was rare to see her almost ready to rip his throat out, at least rare to him. Leaning forward onto his elbows England decided to trust his little sister. "It's just gotten so complicated with America lately. We bicker its normal but lately I don't know, I just get this weird feeling."

England was silent for a few moments before glancing over at Ireland. The girl was currently sitting with her head in her arms deep dark depression waves raising from her body. "Eh Ireland?" England whispered stretching his hand toward the girl.

Slowly looking up Ireland stared deadly at England. She could not believe this, were men really this dumb?! Were all of those books merely the fantasies of lonely women? Sighing Ireland decided to pressed on, now she was determined to do this. These stupid men would not shame her ideas of love and romance any longer. "England, do you like America?"

England blanched before quickly waving his hands in front of his face. "Of course I do, I mean he was once my charge at one time." England laughed nervously. Then dropping his arms to the table, England leaned forward resting his head on his arms with a sigh. "Who am I kidding anymore, it's probably blooming obvious to everyone isn't?"

Ireland smiled softly, so maybe her idea of love could still be preserved. "Only to me but that's because I have been watching….I am that observant. I always had this feeling you two would get together one day." Clapping both of her hands together she held them to her cheek and smiled a peaceful smile with her eyes closed. "And my intuition is never wrong, you two will get together one day."

England laughed out loud causing Ireland to glare at him with a pout. "I'm sorry Ireland but that's never going to happen. America would never fall for me and if he ever did he would never admit to it because he's the hero." England mutter the last part bitterly.

"But every hero needs a romantic interest. The damsel in distress, the one who keeps him morally on tract." Ireland laughed triumphantly standing on the chair with one leg on the table and her arm out in front of her like she was holding a sword.

"But heroes aren't gay." England sighed burrowing his head into his arms letting depression waves emit from him.

Ireland pouted a moment at her not so eager brother. Why isn't he jumping at this chance to work with her? She was well known among her human friends for being the best match makers to roam the earth. Each one of her friends ended with their soul mates, and had a sweet romantic tale to tell. Ireland did have a flare for the romance.

Unless… England only saw her as the cute romantic. Maybe her big brother was looking for someone a little more devious and a little more dominate. Ireland folded her arms across her chest smiling darkly, no longer the sweet little sister she had been playing. "England, aren't you the slightest bit curious? Isn't there a small part of you that just wants to know?"

England shrugged uninterestedly, but still answered. "I always wonder. Sometimes I lay awake at night wondering what it would be like if America liked me back, but then I come to these conferences. I get to see him and talk to him and all I can think about is what it would be like if he ever found out and then he hated me. If only I knew that there was no hope at all without him finding out, then I could move on."

Ireland chuckled and leaned against the table kicking her chair over causing England to look up at her. Ireland kept her foot on the chair and leaned on her knee her eyes shining wildly like they used to long ago. "I can give you that knowledge, but keep in mind if I do one thing for you, you must do one thing for me. I will call upon this favor whenever I choose and there is nothing that you can do about it."

England slowly sat back finally looking seriously at Ireland. "You could ask for your freedom with this favor couldn't you?"

Ireland stood up tilting her head from shoulder to shoulder a contemplating look on her face. "I could but at the same time I might not. So which do you fear more, never knowing America's true feelings or losing me from under your rule?"

England swallowed loudly thinking, both were things he feared. Yet if he freed Ireland there was always the chance that the country would still come to his aide, while if he never knew about America he won't be able to remember what a good night sleep was. Looking up at Ireland, England didn't have to say a thing.

Smiling Ireland turned on heal and walked out of the conference room. "Try and sleep, England leave everything to your matchmaker."

The next day at the conference everything was as hectic as ever. Excluding England who sat nervously shooting glances toward Ireland wondering what her plan was or what she had found out. Ireland smirk to herself watching America out of the corner of her eye. The country was sending jab after jab at England who in turn took them with a shrug. America was getting discouraged and slightly pissed off considering the daggers Ireland kept feeling coming from his eyes.

"Lass, you have that smirk on your face. What are you doing?" Scotland sat down in his chair after finishing a fist fight with Germany and Prussia. Prussia was attempting to come back and Germany did not like the idea…Scotland just like to fight.

"Nothing, quite literally nothing." Ireland smiled sweetly up at Scotland. Her brother looked at her for a long moment before shaking his head and joined into the current argument. For the rest of the conference Ireland continued doing nothing. When everyone was dismissed Ireland left first like she always did, but behind her she could hear England trying to catch up.

"Hey!" England pulled Ireland to a stop and panted for a second. "So what did you find out?"

Ireland tisked a few times before smirking. "Meara, my name is Meara please use it Arthur."

Arthur looked confused for a moment before Meara laid her head on his chest murmuring. "If you continue to call me so formally, how will we ever be partners?" Then barely auditable to Arthur Meara whispered "Hug me."

Slowly Arthur complied confusion still evident in his motions. 'Three Two One' Meara smiled as she heard a door slam. Arthur jumped and let go of Meara looking for the source of the sound. Turning Meara pulled Arthur over to the window overlooking the street. "Look" Meara whispered and pointed to America who was storming down the street.

"What's wrong with Alfred?!" Arthur pressed himself against the glass obviously worried.

Ireland laughed "That is a man who has just seen the man he likes holding a country who is asking to be called on a first name basis." Leaning against the window frame Ireland continued to smile triumphantly.

Arthur looked back in amazement, in time to see Alfred rip someone's head off for bumping into him. A fond and slightly giddy smile stole across Arthur's lips. Alfred was jealous of Ireland, Alfred was JEALOUS!

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Arthur, oh and promise me you won't say anything to Alfred tonight? He's still a little hot under the collar and it could work against you if you talk to him." Meara was already out the door with the exclusion of her head.

Turning Arthur nodded with a wide smile. "I trust my match maker."

Meara left and giddily ran down the stairs. Going back to her apartment Meara changed out of her usual kilt and sash, and into some casual clothes. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a hooded shirt she went out into the night. It only took her three pubs to find the one with the blond haired hero draped over the bar.

Meara had to cover her mouth incase Alfred looked over and saw her smiling, but it was simply too cute. Alfred's bomber jack lay discarded on the seat next to him, and his glasses were on the bar, obviously not needed by the country. Alfred sighed heavily nursing the drink in his hands staring into its amber depths as though trying to find the answers he seeked.

Dropping her smile, Meara took a deep breath and let her hand drop back to her side. When she was sure she could keep cool, Meara began slipping through the crowd. Taking the seat that didn't have the bomber jacket Meara causally leaned against the bar looking at Alfred. "You know I can help you find a solution quicker than that shot right there."

Alfred jumped before glaring out right at Meara. "I don't need your help." Looking away Alfred tried to ignore Meara but her stare seemed to pull the words from him. "Besides I don't even know what is wrong."

Meara dead panned for a second, seriously these two were made for each other. Taking a deep breath Meara off handedly commented. "Really? The way I see it you're in love with Arthur and you just don't want to admit it."

Alfred jumped up and held his fist in Meara's face. "Don't you go around call me and Iggy funny names now! I'm not gay!"

"And yet since you left the conference all you can think about is Arthur isn't it?" Meara gently pushed Alfred's fist out of her face with an eye brow raised.

Alfred sat down before muttering. "Only because I was wondering why he never told me he had a thing for you. Arthur usually tells me things a lot of things, but he never told me this its….blindsiding."

"But you've been thinking only of him" Meara pointed out.

Alfred froze for a moment before looked away a blush on his cheeks "Even it is so I still don't need your help. I can do it cuz I'm the hero and the hero always gets the gi…..romantic interest." Looking back down at the drink Alfred sighed "Besides why would the proper England go for a GUY like me?"

Meara laughed "You definitely need my help! You see I've already got what your trying to obtain, and to put it plainly he doesn't want me, England aside." Meara paused and ordered a drink letting her word sink into Alfred's head. Slowly Alfred's eye's narrowed obviously interested. Meara let a triumphant smile spread across her lips as she accepted the drink, turning she wiped it clean off. "I can help you get what you want, for a small favor of course."

Alfred tilted his head to the side and took a small drink obviously interested yet still cautious. Wasn't she the one all lovely dovely up on Arthur today? What was Ireland playing at, this was a completely different personality from the Ireland he knew.

"Which is worse trusting the girl with multiple personalities or being a hero without a romantic interest?"

Alfred took a quick breath, then let it out slowly. "Alright what's your price?"

"Pay for my drink." Meara quickly downed her drink and hopped off the stool. "Oh and tomorrow whatever I do go along with it ok?" Leaving she could hear Alfred grumbling about where did the sweet innocent Ireland go.

Meara sat at the conference twirling her pencil back and forth absent mindedly, everything was back to normal. Alfred was teasing Arthur who in turn would get mad and sulk. Meara smiled the lull before the storm, she had always thought thunder storms were beautiful. As soon as the meeting ended Meara quickly walked over to Arthur.

"I will collect my favor now" Meara looked up at Arthur and saw him resign himself for the inevitable request for freedom.

"Alright name you favor." Arthur nodded.

"Introduce me to Alfred," Meara stated. Arthur's eyes got big and panic began to fill them. Meara smirked. "What just because you like him doesn't me that I don't. America's a hunk and strong and powerful, I won't mind getting to know him on a first name basis."

Arthur continue to stand in shock, hadn't she been on his side? Was this her plan all along, had he miss judged his charge this drastically?

Meara raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to go back on your word now are you ENGLAND? What would people think if the great tradition gentleman of ENGLAND went against his word?"

Arthur battle with himself a moment before taking a large gulp, pulling his England mask down he nodded his head once. Turning he began walking over to Alfred, the realization of whole situation coming to light. Alfred wasn't jealous of Meara, he was jealous for her. Of course Alfred won't like Arthur, gay or not, Alfred would never go for plain old England.

Meara watched Arthur walk away. Placing a hand over her heart Meara tried to hold back her own pain at causing England so much pain, but it had to be done. Quickly catching up Meara was in time to hear Arthur introduce her "Alfred I believe you know my little sister Ireland?"

Meara smiled and quickly pressed herself up against Alfred's side "I'm also called Meara but you can call me…" Meara dropped her voice low so Arthur couldn't hear "You're new best friend. Just think in a matter of minutes you will have Arthur all to yourself. You will be able to hold him and kiss him and maybe even bend him over the conference room table…."

Alfred's face instantly lit up like his country's Fourth of July. Seriously Ireland shouldn't know half of what she was talking about, yet Alfred won't deny that well it all sounded good. Meara continue to whisper into Alfred's ear all the while out of the corner of her eye she watched Arthur. The brighter Alfred got the more Arthur's heart seemed to break. 'I'm sorry Arthur' Meara thought 'but even you won't want to hurt Alfred's chance at being the hero.'

After a few more suggestions Arthur took off back into the conference room, but not before Alfred caught sight of the other man's face. Pushing Meara away Alfred ran after Arthur. Smiling Meara began shooing the lingering countries out of the building.

"Lass you did it again didn't you?" Scotland sighed as Meara pushed him out the door. Not saying a thing Meara only giggled before going back to grab Italy who was about to enter the conference room. Once the idiot country was on his way Meara turned to close the doors to the conference room…well she meant to close the doors but Alfred started to talk.

"Arthur what's wrong?!" Alfred demanded when he finally caught up to the other country who was packing his bag.

"I don't feel well I think I'm going to go home." Arthur refused to look at Alfred obviously trying to hid his face.

Alfred knew Arthur well, and when the other country won't show his face that meant he was hiding something or lying. Grabbing Arthur's arm Alfred forced Arthur to look at him. Alfred felt his heart break and the thing he had still been denying come back to light. Arthur had tears slipping down his cheeks and the country looked like he wanted to curl up and die.

"Don't look at me," Arthur mutter and tried to shove Alfred away. Alfred continued to stare at Arthur's face a moment more. Why did it hurt so much to see him cry? Alfred lowered his eyes realizing he could deny it no longer, his damsel needed saving and he was going to be the one to do it.

Looking up with a hard glint to his eyes, Alfred tightened his grip of Arthur. "Who did this?" Arthur blinked in shock at the fierceness in Alfred's voice. Alfred didn't waver staring at Arthur begging the answer. When Arthur still didn't answer Alfred gently pulled Arthur close hugging him. "Whoever made you cry will do the same. I promise you that no one will ever hurt you again."

Shocked out of his previous shock Arthur pushed Alfred away. "What are you doing?! You can't promise that!" Arthur moved so that his back was the Alfred. Putting his hands over his ears Arthur tried block out the blond behind him. If Alfred said anything else Arthur just might believe that Alfred….maybe…

Alfred forced Arthur to turn around and pushed him against the wall. "I can promise anything because I have the power to keep my promises! No matter how impossible they maybe I know I can keep them." Alfred's face was inches from Arthur's possessive and dominating.

"You can't possibly…."Arthur began to struggle no this wasn't happening, just now a few moments ago hadn't he been blushing over a girl. "You have her it fits all of the hero tales, I don't fit into them."

Alfred gently cupped Arthur's face and wrapped his other arm around Arthur's waist effectively forcing him to stop. Alfred paused to look into Arthur's eyes. "I create my own hero stories, and you fit in right where I want you." Leaning forward Alfred kissed Arthur validating his words.

Arthur's eyes were wide in shock but as Alfred continued to kiss him, they slide shut on their own accord. It was better than he expected better than he dreamed, who knew all Arthur was looking for was a slightly screwed up hero to come save him.

Pulling back after a while Alfred smiled a cocky grin "Now what was ailing my princess earlier?"

Arthur coughed and stood up straighter "I am not a princess thank you, nor will I ever be one. As for what was upsetting me I won't ever tell you." Arthur tried to push out of Alfred's arms but the hero won't allow him to leave.

Pulling Author backwards, Alfred pressed Arthur's back into his chest then slowly nuzzled his neck. "Please tell me." Alfred whispered with the slightest plead in his voice. Arthur hadn't heard that in a long time, and it still had him wrapped around the younger countries finger.

"I was jealous, upset and mad at Meara because she…." Arthur trailed off before muttering. "Blast all that girl did it all on purpose."

"Hmm I guess she did" Alfred whispered pulling Arthur's face around to kiss him "Maybe one day we will have to thank her." Kissing they soon lost track of anything else but themselves.

Meara giggled happily before quietly closing the conference room door. Those two were idiots but at least they proved to be just like her novels. Clasping her hands behind her back Meara began to wonder who she would help next there were so many countries and only one of her.

Meara sang quietly as she walked out of the building. "Matchmaker matchmaker make me a match find me a find catch me a catch…"


End file.
